This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application entitled STRUCTURE FOR FIXING HANDLE OF L.C.D MONITOR earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on May 3, 1999 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 15938/1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LCD monitor, and in particular to a LCD monitor stand which may be used as a hinge shaft and is capable of fixing the stand at a certain angle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A LCD monitor is a display apparatus capable of visually changing an optical characteristic of a liquid crystal by varying a molecular arrangement by applying a voltage to a liquid crystal.
The above-described LCD monitor is used for a major electronic appliance such as a television set, a computer, a video camera, etc. The size of the same becomes compact and portable. In addition, a power consumption thereof is decreased.
In particular, since the size of a computer and television LCD monitor becomes compact, the computer and television LCD monitor is installed upright on a desk using a stand or is hanged on a wall. The above-described stand is hingedly installed at a video electronics standard association (VESA) cover engaged at a rear side of the LCD monitor.
However, LCD monitor stands additionally need a hinge shaft, the assembling process is complicated, and the fabrication cost is increased. In addition, when the LCD monitor is hanged on a wall using the stand, the lower portion of the LCD monitor is inclined in a direction of the wall due to the weight of the LCD monitor, so that a viewer can not look at the monitor in a proper direction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stand for a LCD monitor which is capable of simplifying a fabrication process using a hinge shaft and preventing a LCD monitor from being inclined.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a stand fixing structure for a LCD monitor which includes a rear cover, a VESA cover engaged to a back surface of the rear cover, a rotation plate rotatably engaged at a bottom of a circular groove grooved on a back surface of the VESA cover and having a certain diameter, a rotatable stand having both ends hinged to the rotation plate, and a pair of opposite hooks protruded from both corner portions of a back surface of the VESA cover, whereby the stand is rotated and fixed at the hooks, and when the LCD monitor is hanged on a wall, the stand is supported by the hooks for thereby preventing the LCD monitor from being inclined in a certain direction.
In the present invention, a rotation plate has both ends which are bent for thereby forming a bent portion thereat, and a hinge hole is formed at a bent portion, and both ends of the stand are bent at a certain angle and pass through the hinge hole and become rotatable.
In addition, a fixing nut is fixed at both ends of the stand, and both ends of the stand are movable in an inner direction of the rotation plate, and the movement of the same in an outer direction of the rotation plate is restricted.
A pair of hooks each are formed of a vertical portion vertically protruded from an upper surface of the VESA cover, and a horizontal portion horizontally protruded from an upper portion of the vertical portion, so that a stand is engaged in an inner space formed by the vertical portion and horizontal portion.
In the stand of the LCD monitor according to the present invention, the assembling process is simple because the stand is used as a hinge shaft, and the fabrication cost is decreased.
Since a hook is provided, when hanging a LCD monitor on a wall, it is possible to prevent the LCD monitor from being inclined in a certain direction.
Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description which follows.